


Offer Me That Deathless Death

by Miss_Understood, whiskywrites



Series: διαδρομή [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Slightly Awkward Sex, they're in LOOOOOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Understood/pseuds/Miss_Understood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskywrites/pseuds/whiskywrites
Summary: “Sexy, huh?” Hades shifted in her embrace, holding her tighter against him.“Dreadfully,” Persephone returned, her grin spreading wider. “In fact, it’s really a shame that you’ve got all these clothes covering you up right now. Maybe we should do something about that.”
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: διαδρομή [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Offer Me That Deathless Death

**Author's Note:**

> Set as Persephone is returning for a visit after being very far away for quite some time.
> 
> This can be read as a stand alone but was written as a fill in smut piece for [Miss_Understood's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Understood/pseuds/Miss_Understood) story [Journey to Asphodel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409942). You don't _need_ to read that for this to make sense, but please check it out!

Hades and Persephone entered the door to the cacophony of barks, whimpers, and dog kisses that always greeted him upon coming home. Persephone's face was bright with happiness as she sunk to the floor and was enveloped by the pack. Cordon Bleu was still being an asshole to Persephone and was the only dog to give Hades any attention. Hades didn't mind. Seeing her look so at home here filled him with fierce pride. He couldn't believe that he was blessed with the love of a beautiful goddess who fit perfectly into his life. _Except that she's a goddess of light and life, and all you can offer her is darkness and death. Fuck, where did that come from?_

"Looks like the dog walker brought your things inside," Hades said, reading a letter tucked into the handle of a small beat up and ripped suitcase on wheels. He looked with displeasure to see that the rest of her things were packed in a backpack and a duffle bag. "I think you need a proper set of luggage, though."

"My bags are fine, Hades, I don't need fancy things," she said, looking up from the dogpile, and Russell took the opportunity to lick the inside of her mouth when she spoke. "Eww, buddy, that's icky." She pushed the dog away gently and got to her feet.

"Yeah, he does that; I should have warned you," Hades said, eyeing the dog in rebuke.

"It's okay, he's just excited, nothing wrong with happy dogs. I wouldn't say no to brushing my teeth though," Persephone said, picking up her backpack and heading towards the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. Hades followed her with the rest of her luggage.

"I made some space in the closet for your things, although I might have overshot your current requirements. You pack light for a goddess," he called from the other side of the bathroom door. Persephone hummed her response since she was busy brushing away dog kisses. "I pack more for my weekends than you did."

Persephone emerged from the bathroom, and said, "Your clothes take up more space than mine. You're two feet taller than I am. Besides, I assume you have a washing machine in this house. I only brought the necessities. There isn't a lot of room in Freya's chariot, especially when three Valkyrie are traveling with you, and they refuse to leave without a full arsenal."

"Are they going to start a war while they are here?" Hades asked, laughing at the idea. Persephone shrugged, and he gave her a stern look, cocking an eyebrow. "Are they?"

"Probably not," she said, laughing. "They are warriors, though, and they came to support me when I take on Apollo. Those goddesses have been plotting evacuation strategies and contingency plans for months."

"I don't think it will come to that," Hades said, reassuringly.

"I don't either, but they are ancient and set in their ways. The Furies weren't much better when they took me to Fólkvangr," Persephone said as she floated up to him and placed her arms around his neck. Hades wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her fresh, clean scent of vanilla and cut grass.

"Ancient? Am I ancient too?" Hades teased, only slightly self-conscious.

"Yes," she said, and Hades winced. She giggled and gave him a brief tender kiss. "I don't think you're as old as they are, though, but then again, I don't actually know how old you are."

Hades knew she was curious. How could she not be? There was no simple answer, though. "Neither do I," he said simply with a shrug.

"How can you not know?" she asked in disbelief.

"No one can agree on how long I was imprisoned. I had no true sense of time. Rhea probably knows, but she won't say. Nyx thinks it was three hundred years, but she's never been reliable about time. Metis said it was thirty years, but she was an optimist. The rest of the Titans who fought with us either didn't know, didn't care, or split the difference somewhere," he said, surprised with how easy it was to talk to her about this. Except for those who fought in the Titanomachy, very few others knew this.

"That's horrible, Hades. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," she said, eyes big and sad.

"You didn't know, and it's a fair question to ask," he said, reassuringly and kissed her until her frown disappeared. "We won the war 1501 years ago. It lasted around five hundred years if you include the Gigantomachy war, and that started about fifty years after I was freed. So if we go with Metis' age and round up, I am approximately 2100."

"Well, then, you're not ancient after all," she said and laughed at him. "Asgard is full of gods and goddesses twice that. Here you may be the oldest god, but if you wanted me to be intimidated by your age, you shouldn't have sent me to one of the oldest existing pantheons."

"Not ancient, just old?"

"Mhmm, and handsome," she said, kissing him.

"Handsome?"

"Mhmm, and dorky."

"Dorky!"

Persephone nodded, grinning wickedly and added, "And very sexy."

“Sexy, huh?” Hades shifted in her embrace, holding her tighter against him. 

“Dreadfully,” Persephone returned, her grin spreading wider. “In fact, it’s really a shame that you’ve got all these clothes covering you up right now. Maybe we should do something about that.”

Persephone slid her hands along the planes of his chest, his shirt wrinkling beneath her palms as she did. Hades breathed deeply and let it out in a long sigh as Persephone’s delicate fingers reached the top button of his shirt and popped it open. He was grateful he had taken off his tie while she was in the bathroom earlier. She worked her way slowly down the column of buttons, opening each one in turn before sliding her hands underneath the fabric and pressing her palms to his ribcage. She rubbed his skin gently for a moment before sliding her hands back out and reaching down to tug the tails of his shirt from his pants. She frowned when they stuck, held in place by his tightened belt. 

“Here, let me-” Hades started.

“No, no, I’ve got this,” Persephone responded, moving her hands to his belt to undo it. She slid the leather through the buckle and let his belt hang open, reaching to undo the button of his pants. She popped it and slid his zipper down, tugging once more at his shirt and pulling it free. She floated up several inches so she could reach his shoulders, sliding her hands across them and pushing his shirt off and down as she did. Hades brought his hands to her waist and pulled her against his chest, arms still caught in the sleeves of his shirt. He pressed his mouth to hers, tongue caressing her lips as she opened to him, moaning softly into his mouth. As they kissed, she tugged his shirt the rest of the way off, dropping it onto the floor behind him. 

“Sweetness, can I take this off?” Hades asked, running a hand along the zipper at the back of her pale pink dress. 

“Yes, please!” Persephone responded, floating back down to the floor to stand. Hades found the small zipper at the neckline of her dress and pulled it down, trailing his knuckles along the warm skin of her back as he did. He grasped the open sides of the dress and pulled it forward, peeling it off of her chest and down her arms. She helped him maneuver the sleeves over her wrists and off and then wriggled her hips, letting the dress slide down to the floor, where she stepped out of it and kicked it to join Hades’ shirt. He took a moment to soak in the sight of her, all pink skin and ivory lace covering the most intimate parts of her. 

Persephone grabbed Hades’ hand and tugged him towards her, crowding against his body and encouraging him to move around to sit down on the edge of the bed. He sucked in a breath through his teeth as she climbed into his lap, straddling him. He slid back, settling with the backs of his knees pressed to the mattress, giving her more room to balance over him. Persephone cradled his jaw in her hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss, dropping her hips to rest over his own. Hades trembled for a moment as he felt the heat of her body against his already aching erection. Persephone began to rock her hips against him and sharp pleasure coursed through him at the friction, even through their remaining layers of clothing. Her tongue slid against his lips before she caught his bottom lip between her teeth, sucking and nibbling before letting it go with a soft _pop_.

“Gods, I love you so much,” Hades whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and grinding up against her as she moved. 

“I love you, too,” she responded, twining her fingers into his hair and tilting his head back up to kiss him again. Hades growled into her kiss, and his hands tightened on her waist before he was scooting back further on the bed, pulling her with him. He hooked an arm around her tiny waist and moved them both so that she was lying on her back against the pillows and he hovered over her legs. 

“Ugh, why are you still wearing pants? That’s counterproductive,” Persephone said, raising her feet and hooking her toes into his belt to push his pants further down his hips. Hades laughed and knelt up on the bed to push his pants and underwear down and off, tossing them off the bed. He crawled up to hover over Persephone and slid long fingers into the soft lace at the hollow of her hip, caressing her soft pink skin beneath her underwear. He lowered his mouth to her belly and placed gentle kisses on the skin below her belly button before moving up to close his mouth over a dark pink nipple through the lace of her bra. Persephone gasped and arched into his mouth, her hands fisting the sheets on either side of her. 

"Oh my gods, Hades, take it off! Why do you want to do that through the bra?” Persephone pushed herself up onto her elbows, glaring down at him where he still hovered over her breasts, smiling crookedly up at her. 

“As the goddess commands,” Hades responded, reaching behind her with one hand to pop the clasp of her bra. He pulled it off as it loosened and bent down to her nipple to resume his gentle sucking. Persephone groaned and fell back against the pillows, her hands coming to rest on the back of his head and her knees drawing up to press against his sides. Hades swirled his tongue around the tightened skin of her nipple while his hands came up to cup her breasts, squeezing gently. He hummed against her skin, enjoying the warmth and taste of her. He moved off of her nipple, trailing kisses across her chest to give the same attention to her other breast, sliding his right hand down her body to caress her through the lace of her underwear. 

“Oh, Hades, please,” Persephone sighed, arching her hips up into his touch. Hades hummed against her nipple again and slid his fingers into the lace at her hip, tugging her panties down her legs. Persephone wiggled her hips to help him, spreading her legs again as soon as she was fully nude, grabbing at his arms and trying to pull him back up to her.

“Now, Little Goddess,” Hades admonished, resisting her insistent tugging. “It’s been quite a while since I’ve seen you. You’re going to have to let me enjoy having you in my bed.”

“Fuck that, I want you!” Persephone gasped. “Please, Hades!”

“Please what?”

“I want you to make love to me, Hades. I’ve been thinking about it for ages.” Persephone surged up and pulled him into a fiery kiss, her tongue insistent in his mouth as her hands roamed his chest and shoulders before trying again to tug him down. “I know you said you wanted to wait, but I’m done waiting!”

“I want to taste you first,” he said, pulling back to look her in the eye for a moment before beginning to kiss his way down her body. Persephone groaned and pressed her hips up against Hades’ chest as he paused to place feather light kisses along her belly. He sucked kisses into the skin above her mound before moving further down to settle between her legs. Hades stretched, pressing his own aching arousal against the mattress as he extended his arms under her legs, wrapping them around her thighs to hold her splayed. Persephone twitched in his hold and he turned his head to the side to suck a kiss onto the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. 

Hades leaned into her and ran his tongue teasingly along her folds. She bucked her hips, attempting to get closer to his mouth. He chuckled. “No patience, sweetheart?”

“I’d have more patience if you’d just get inside me, Hades!”

“You mean like this?” Hades untucked one arm from its place wrapped around her thigh and shifted his shoulder, giving himself room to circle his fingertip lightly at her entrance. Persephone’s hips twitched wildly against his shoulders as he slid one finger inside her, pumping it in and out as he leaned forward and licked her clit with the flat of his tongue. She moaned as he began to flex his tongue against her, mirroring the rhythm of the finger that was still fucking her. Hades groaned as she rocked against him, burying his face tighter against her and sucking her swollen clit in between his lips. Persephone cried out as he sucked and added a second finger to the first, stretching her and starting to move his hand with more urgency. Feeling her muscles start to flutter around his fingers, Hades dragged his tongue in long sweeps against her clit. All of the sudden her small hands were buried in his hair, holding him against her as she rubbed herself on his tongue, coming apart against him. 

“Fates, Hades!” Persephone cried out, pulling him by the hair away from her oversensitive center. Hades withdrew his fingers from her, bracing himself with his hand to raise up over her and kiss her. She grabbed him by the biceps and yanked him close before reaching down to curl one hand around his cock, squeezing and sliding his foreskin along the thick column. Hades groaned against Persephone’s mouth as they kissed. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth and twisted her wrist as her hand moved up his shaft, sending delightful pleasure through Hades’ belly. He fell to his elbows and pulled his mouth away from hers to tuck his face into the curve of her neck, pressing hot kisses against her skin as his change of position pulled his cock too far from her searching fingers. 

“Gods, how do you have so much self control right now?” Persephone asked, letting her head fall back against the pillow with a muffled thump.

“I told you, sweetness,” Hades murmured against her throat, “I want to savor finally having you here.” 

“Please, Hades,” she gasped. Hades raised his head and gazed down at her, her beautiful eyes filled with emotion. “I need you to make love to me. Take me, claim me, fuck me, whatever you want to call it. I want you so bad I can barely breathe through it.”

Hades kissed her gently, feeling the warmth of her soft lips against his. He shifted over her body, his hips bumping against the softness of her inner thighs as he readjusted his position over her. Settling his body against the curve of her hips, he dragged his cock through the wetness gathered on her folds. Persephone shivered and wound her arms around his neck, scratching the nails of one hand through the short hairs at the base of his skull. Her hips tilted up slightly and she spread her knees wide, inviting him closer. Hades chuckled, dragging his nose across her cheek to kiss just beneath her ear, eliciting another shiver from her. 

“Ready, sweetness?” he asked. 

“So ready,” she said breathily. “Take me, Hades, please!”

Hades reached down to take himself in hand and shifted his hips to align better with hers. Persephone inhaled sharply as he used his hand to fit the blunt head of his cock against her entrance, teasing her briefly by rubbing it there. Using one hand to guide himself in, he curled his free forearm under the small of her back against the bed, leaning in to kiss her tenderly as he pressed into her entrance. She let out a strangled sound as the first couple inches of his length slid slowly inside her, throwing her head against the pillows and arching her back. As she arched, Hades felt her inner muscles clench and his cock was forced back from her body. Frowning slightly, he guided himself back to her center and pushed inside of her again, working his hips in small motions to rock slowly into her. Persephone moaned and rested her hands on his shoulders, pulling him close as he worked the entire long length of his cock into her tightness with small thrusts. When he was all the way inside, Hades pulled back and slid back in, thrusting into her in one long smooth push. She cried out and responded by arching her back. Once again, Hades was pushed from her body by the roll of her internal muscles. 

“Sugar snaps!” Persephone gritted out impatiently, pushing a stray lock of hair out of her face as she propped herself up on her elbows. Her eyes were wild. “What’s going on? Why won’t it work?”

“Hmmm,” Hades mused, looking down between their bodies. “You’re petite. The angle might just be off. Here, let’s try…”

Hades trailed off, reaching up to the head of the bed and grabbing a pillow. He tugged it down to her hips and tapped her hip bone with a fingertip, gesturing for her to raise up. Persephone’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but she did as he requested, planting her feet and lifting her hips up. Hades slid the pillow under her butt and nodded up at her, encouraging her to drop back down. With the adjustment, her hips were tilted slightly up. Persephone huffed and spread her knees again, reaching for him and tugging him insistently back over her. 

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Hades whispered, lining himself up once more with her body. 

“I want you,” she whispered back, leaning up to kiss him. “Please, please.”

This time when Hades slid into her wet heat, he met much less resistance. As he bottomed out against her hips, he sighed and Persephone moaned, raising her knees up to bracket his waist. She squeezed his biceps as she gazed up at him, her eyes filled with affection. Hades kissed her, licking into her mouth, and he began to move his hips slowly, tenderly. The sensation of her wet heat around his cock was maddening, but he wasn’t quite done slowly savoring the feeling of her body around him. 

“Oh, Fates,” Persephone warbled beneath him, her eyes shut and her hands fluttering restlessly before settling on the pillow above her head. Her hips twitched and her eyes flew open, her expression filled with wonder. “I think I need… more? Shit. I don’t know? Oh, please, Hades!”

Hades grinned and moved a hand to the crook of her knee, pressing it forward a few inches to open her wider. Persephone moaned and her hands flew up to clutch at his shoulders as he thrust harder. Hades curved over her, kissing every bit of her sweaty skin that he could reach. He set a steady rhythm, thrusting into her as he held himself over her with one hand, the other still tucked against the back of her knee, holding her open. She cried out as he thrust deeper, her small hands pulling at his shoulders, tugging him down for a kiss. Hades moaned into her mouth as she opened to him, her tongue sliding along his with fervor. He pulled back after a moment and just looked at her, soaking up the warmth and love in her gaze as she met his eyes. Hades brought his forehead down to rest against hers and closed his eyes briefly as they moved against each other. 

“I love you,” Hades whispered, rolling his hips harder against her and soaking in her gasp. 

“I love you, too,” Persephone sighed. “Gods, Hades, harder!”

Hades obliged her, setting a faster pace that jolted her against the bed. Persephone wrapped her legs around his waist, his hand falling free of her knee as she crossed her ankles at the small of his back. She held there briefly, stroking her fingers along the backs of his shoulders before letting her knees fall splayed again and reaching a hand down to circle her fingers over her swollen clit. Hades grunted, levering himself up onto his knees to give himself more stability and began fucking her in earnest, one hand braced against the back of her thigh to hold her open and the other clutching at her waist. He slid deep into her now as she drew closer to climax, drawing him further into her body as he felt her muscles beginning to flutter faintly around his cock. Persephone moaned as her fingers flitted over her clit and lifted her other hand to roll her nipple between her fingers, crying out as the movement sent pleasure through her. 

“I’m close,” she moaned. “Please don’t stop!”

With a low groan, Hades increased his pace, his gut clenching tightly as Persephone began to spasm around his cock. She worked her clit at a frenzied pace, her shoulders and head pressing back into the pillow as she gasped and cried out with each touch. Sweat covered her torso in a light sheen as her body rocked against his.

“Come for me, sweetness,” Hades rumbled. “Wanna feel you come, love.” 

“Ha- Hades!” Persephone cried out as she came, spasming tight around Hades’ cock as she writhed against his hips. He fucked her through it, drawing out the clench of her body as she groaned and her hand stopped its wild movements against her center. As she stilled, so did Hades, gazing down at her fondly as she lay with one hand covering her eyes. Her chest heaved with her breathing, her eyes unfocused and hazy as she panted. Hades leaned down and kissed her cheek reverently, his hips twitching against hers infinitesimally as he breathed in the scent of her. 

“Wait, did you…?” Persephone’s eyes focused on him again, her expression puzzled. 

“No, not yet.”

“Well, why not?” She smiled up at him and rolled her hips up against him. Hades moaned and began thrusting into her again, her tightness clutching around him. Pleasure zipped through him like a shock. He hadn’t realized how close he was before he took the brief pause to watch her. Persephone wrapped her legs around his waist once more and drew his head down, tucking him against her neck and pressing a kiss to his ear. He groaned and quickened his pace, pressing his lips to her skin as he felt the sensations of her touch washing over him. She rubbed her warm palms across the broad expanse of his back, stroking him as she held him close. Her core fluttered around him in an aftershock then, sending him hurtling over the edge of orgasm as he bucked his hips against hers. Hades moaned reedily and thrust several more times before stilling against her, panting into her neck. 

Persephone giggled quietly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug. He slid his arms beneath her against the bed and cradled her against his chest as he pulled back from her neck to meet her gaze. 

“Are you okay?” Hades asked, cupping her shoulder and rubbing his thumb across her skin.

“More than okay, I feel wonderful,” Persephone said with a sigh. “Thank you.” 

Hades leaned down and kissed her softly as he pulled his hips back from hers, his soft cock slipping from her body. She flushed at the sensation and grinned up at him. 

Hades laughed softly. “The pleasure was all mine.”

“Ugh, is now really the time for your dorky puns?” she said, faking a glare.

Hades cocked an eyebrow, one side of his mouth raising in a smirk. “If the situation arises.”

Persephone shoved playfully at his torso, levering him up so she could take a look down the length of his body. He pushed himself up to hover over her slightly and she snorted when she saw he was still soft. Hades grinned and she laughed.

“Now you’re just teasing me again,” she quipped, leaning up to kiss the tip of his nose. He hummed and nuzzled her cheek before placing a soft kiss there. Hades shifted, reaching down to pull the blanket up and over them before laying back down alongside her and sliding his right arm underneath the pillow her head rested on. Persephone stretched and turned, her soft skin pressing against him as she rolled to face him. He reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers drift around the shell of her ear and down her neck in a soft caress. 

“I’m really happy you’re here,” Hades said quietly, meeting her gaze.

“Me too,” Persephone replied, tucking her face against his shoulder and letting out a sigh as she wrapped her arm around his waist. Hades folded his free arm over her and pressed his hand to the warm skin of her back, holding her close against him. He felt her body relax against his, the rhythm of her breathing becoming slow and soft as she fell asleep in his arms. Hades smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she slept. For a moment, he lay watching her, marveling at the full curve of her lips and the small shadows her eyelashes cast against her cheeks. He could spend lifetimes worshipping this perfect goddess. Settling against the bed, Hades tugged the blanket up a bit to cover her, fussing slightly to get it to drape just so over her shoulder. He was happy to let her sleep for as long as she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Miss_Understood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Understood/pseuds/Miss_Understood) for letting me insinuate myself into your storytelling and letting me borrow your versions of Hades and Persephone.
> 
> I would love your comments!


End file.
